mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
DragonBallZKai5
"Derp." -Matt's Catchphrase. DragonBallZKai5, or by his real name Matt, is a Super Mario 64 machinimist and former ruler of the Shy Guy Kingdom who uploads many different genres of videos. Currently he is working on his movie, The Last Stand, and is present in many of MarioMario54321's videos, the latest being Back to the Fourth Dimension. The Last Stand DBZK5's current series is called The Last Stand. It is about the Shy Guys trying to overthrow him as king. He started this series on New Year's Day 2013 after returning from his 4-month hiatus. He cancelled his last movie, PurpleMarioFan's Revenge, and started making this. Part 1 In the prologue, text explains that in PurpleMarioFan's Revenge's canceleld ending, DBZK5 defeated PurpleMarioFan and his doppleganger. Afterwards, he went back to the Shy Guy Kingdom for 4 months to prepare for the new year. The story begins, as we see DBZK5 watching over his troops. When he sees they are doing well, he goes back up to his throne room. As he is heading up, the intro begins. It says that this will be his final movie, but he later eats his words when he remembers how fun it is to make machinima. He arrives at his throne room, but notices someone standing outside. It was his old friend Tico5111 (who quit YouTube a while back). Tico5111 made DBZK5's first color code, and wants to upgrade his current one. He tells DBZK5 to take off his mask and try it on, but is reminded that a Shy Guy never removes his mask. It is against their honor. The screen goes to black, and a remixed version of the first song comes on. After a bit of it passes, we see DBZK5 in his new outfit, whihc is the same as before, but very remastered. He goes to the Mushroom Kingdom to show it off. He leaves General Guy in charge. Meanwhile, starman3 and mariodylan are arguing over which powerup is better: Starman or MarioDylan Mushroom (which DBZK5 gave mariodylan for his birthday in 2012). DBZK5 interrupts them, asking them what they think of his new look. He goes to Tall, Tall Mountain (which was destroyed in an earlier movie, and rebuilt 2 months before) to show his friend CoolLuigi30852 (a friend he met on DeviantART). DBZK5 arrives at Tall, Tall Mountain, only to find Goomboss trying to take over his Shy Guys. Mario and Goombario appear to the rescue. After they defeat Goomboss, CoolLuigi appears, who compliments DBZK5's new outfit and informs him that the Shy Guys are slacking. DBZK5 goes to check on them, only to find they aren't slacking at all. Why would CoolLuigi lie to him? The scene goes back to CoolLuigi, who got his information from an unknown Fly Guy. Part 2 The scene opens, continuing with starman3 and mariodylan's part of the story. Starman, who has apparently ate a MarioDylan Mushroom, putting him in mariodylan's clothes. Mariodylan wants starman to experience the mushroom to prove its the best powerup. DBZK5 comes in, asking where CoolLuigi is. Neither of them know, so he keeps on looking. We see Mario on Tall, Tall Mountain, along with Goombario, who tells him about the improvements of the mountain. Security has been raised by adding Chain Chomps as guards. In addition, Waddlewings are also patrol guards. Mario continues up the mountain, discovering the Acorn Mushroom, turning him into Flying Squirrel Mario. He gets bored and leaves the mountain. Now the scene is at Bob-omb Battlefield. SMUSX16475 is racing Koopa the Quick. He wins, and travels back to the castle via Power Star. DBZK5 is looking for CoolLuigi on Tiny-Huge Island, but can't seem to locate him. He also finds Koopa the Quick, who hasn't seen CoolLuigi, but raced SMUS at Bob-omb Battlefield. SMUS is back at the castle, and gets into starman3 and mariodylan's argument. He says his favorite powerup is the Fire Flower. DBZK5 walks in to find out that SMUS had been dragged into it as well. He asks SMUS if he'd seen CoolLuigi, and all he knows is that he's on a mountain. DBZK5, assuming that he's not still on tall, Tall Mountain, heads off to Cool, Cool Mountain. Part 3 Mario and Goombario, discussing the Flying Squirrel Suit and how Goombario is too young to be a Paragoomba, overhear General Guy and an unknown Fly Guy (same one from Part 1) reveal that they are behind the false information given to DBZK5 from CoolLuigi. As well, they discuss that CoolLuigi was "taken care of". Mario realizes that he must tell DBZK5 about this, but first he should power down. Goombario bites him, and they head to the castle. Back at the castle, Starman3, mariodylan, and SMUS are all still arguing over the best powerup. Mario walks in, claiming that all of them are wrong. They all stop for a second and look at Mario, who then says that the new Acorn Mushroom is the best. They all start to agree, and Mario asks where DBZK5 is. Starman tells him that he was seen heading to Cool, Cool Mountain, so Mario follows. On Cool, Cool Mountain, DBZK5 is talking to a snowman named Shyman, who is possibly a Shy Guy in disguise patrolling the area. He says that he has seen no sign of CoolLuigi, so DBZK5 moves on with a star given to him by the snowman. He makes his way down to the cottage, where he sees someone through the window. Thinking it may be CoolLuigi, he heads up to the real entrance and starts going down the slide. When he makes it to the bottom, he finds Fawn, a YouTube Ranger who joined 2 months prior, while DBZK5 was still on his hiatus. Fawn hasn't seen CoolLuigi, so DBZK5 decides to return to the castle with the help of the snowman's star. Before he gets the opportunity, though, he runs into Mario, who has something to tell him. Mario explains how he ran into General Guy and the Fly Guy and tells him about their plans to overthrow him from the throne, and how CoolLuigi was "taken care of". DBZK5 thinks that they're still at Tall, Tall Mountain and heads out. Since DBZK5 took the star, though, Mario has no way of returning to the castle. He decides to gain a star by helping the Mama Penguin find her baby. He hears quacking coming from the roof, so he goes to investigate. He finds a baby penguin stuck up there, and brings him down to the mama. She says that the baby looks nothing like her, even though it is almost identical to the real baby. Mario heads to the top of the mountain in a rage, still looking for the real baby penguin. DBZK5 exits the Cool, Cool Mountain painting and heads up to the Tall, Tall Mountain one in a rage. He ariives, and starts scaling the mountain. He eventually assumes that the two are at the slide area, and enters. Mario, still on Cool, Cool Mountain, finds the real baby penguin and brings it down to the mama. In return, he gets his star as promised. He collects it, but due to a glitch with the Moon Jump code, he fails to return to the castle, and instead jumps off of a ledge. DBZK5 is in the slide area on Tall, Tall Mountain, which has been completely take over by the Shy Guys. Like in Blooperland, his first home from an old deleted series back in mid-2011 and a reuploaded episode from the same time, there are no hills. He mentions his adventures from the reuploaded episode and from a previous episode. He then says, "What I've done was wrong... I have truly messed with the balance of the universe..." To this day, we still have not figure out what he means by that. He makes it to the bottom of the slide (finally), but doesn't find them anywhere. Instead, he finds the Mysterious Star, a star that was discovered in November 2011, but only recalled in January 2012. It holds an ultimate power that has yet to be controlled, so he takes it from the Shy Guys' posession. Trivia *DBZK5 talked to the snowman (AKA a Mr. Blizzard) like he was a Shy Guy due to his eyes and mouth looking relatively similar. This may be false, though, because the series revolves around the Shy Guys trying to betray DBZK5. He may just be an ordinary snowman whose name has "Shy" in it and is a good friend of DBZK5. *When Mario first finds DBZK5, his text color palletes are wrong. They are DBZK5's instead of his. **Vice-versa happens when DBZK5 is on the Tall, Tall Mountain Slide, talking about his adventures in Blooperland. *Mario claims to have heard "quacking" coming from the roof of the cottage because there is no specific word for a sound made by a penguin. *When DBZK5 arrives at Tall, Tall Mountain, he says "So much has happened here... and so much is about to...". This is a reference to a quote in the first episode of his favorite show, Fringe. *Him mentioning his adventures in Blooperland is actually a reference to his old series from mid-2011, not the one from starman3's series. Only one episode of this series was reuploaded, the only true important one, Blooperland 64: The Lost Episode. Part 4 After finding the Mysterious Star in the previous part, DBZK5 does not know what to do next. Out of nowhere, CoolLuigi shows up, saying he escaped from the Shy Guys. He wants to try and reverse things, so DBZK5 gives him the Mysterious Star. He absorbs the star's power and transforms into Zero Typhlosion. He then claims that the Shy Guys made him stronger, and that he intends to help them succeed in their plans. He creates a ball of energy and throws it at DBZK5, knocking him into a coma. The scene fades to black, and then reappears with Dr. Starman3 giving the rest of the YouTube Rangers the bad news about DBZK5's condition. This is the first time we see MarioStar92 and Thecaptain64000, and it is the second time we see Fawn and SMUS. Everyone is sad, so Starman tries to cheer them upp by saying that they will avenge DBZK5 by fighting the Shy Guys for him. We then see Zero Typhlosion in a place that look like it is from Star Road. He goes to his normal state (ZeroTheHedgehog50) and begins his next mission as assigned to him by General Guy. Starman3 (back in his normal clothes) asks MarioStar to sneak into the Shy Guy Kingdom via a teleportation star to the Shy Guy Caverns. MS tries to find it with the help of maps scattered around the cave. He makes it, but when he teleports, he is stuck behind bars. The Shy Guys knew he was coming, so they set up a trap for him. And hour later, we find starman3, worried about MarioStar. He goes to tell the others, and Latiosboy5 steps up to try and save him. He says he knows another way to get to the Shy Guy Caverns, and heads into the Lethal Lava Land painting. Tivia *When starman3 is giving instructions to MarioStar, he tells him to go to the path to his right because they infiltrated the path to his left. MS goes to his left anyway. This was an error. Starman3 meant to say it the other way around. **MS eventually makes it to the other way, but no Shy Guys are seen. Part 5 Continuing from the previous episode when General Guy assigned Zero to his next mission, it is confirmed that their base is in fact the entrance to Bowser's Slippery Swamp. His goal is to eliminate Piranhacus Giganticuses in order to gain the trust of the Piranha Plants. Continuing from Jbro109's part of the story, he is at Lethal Lava Land, heading for the volcano. He needs to sneak into the Shy guy Kingdom, but claims the only way to do that is to become undead. He makes a deal with the Devil (from Devil World) in exchange for a bet he won during the final (unseen) battle in PurplemarioFan's Revenge. He casts a spell on Jbro, granting him undeath until he hears "the march". We see DBZK5 in the castle and hear sounds of a heart monitor. Matt, a former companion who died in TTAM 2!, appeared as a spirit in the room. He spoke to DBZK5 telepathically, telling him that they will get through the battle. Starman3 is at the Shy Guy Battlefield. He takes out a Star, exclaims his catchprase, "IT'S STARMAN TIME!", and kills all of the Shy Guys in the battlefield. In a final scene, we see a Gold Piranha Plant talking to General Guy. This Piranha Plant is revealed to be King Piranha Plant, the leader of all Piranha Plants. He's trying to talk General Guy out of wanting control over his race as well. General Guy, who isn't afraid of taking his plan to "the next level", informs the king that he's already sent Zero to Piranha Plant Pond. Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Snufits, a sub-species of Shy Guys that are floating heads that shoot watermelon seeds at you. **In this part, they are confused with Snifits, another sub-species of Shy Guys, and misspelled as "Snipits". **The Snufits continue to be called Snifits until Part 10. *This is also the first appearance of the Piranhacus Giganticuses, which are also commonly misspelled. *The Devil that appears in this episode is different from the one appearing in a mini-series episode of PurpleMarioFan's Revenge. *Matt tells DBZK5, "We'll get through this," assuming that they will fight the Shy Guys together. This is foreshadowing for Part 11. *At the end, General Guy tells King Piranha Plant that he sent Zero to "the harbor". He was referring to Piranha Plant Harbor, which is actually caleld Piranha Plant Pond. DBZK5 was confused with Chuck-Ya Harbor. **This same mistake is made in Part 6. Part 6 Jbro109, who is now a ghost, is traveling through Shy Guy Caverns to save MS. He runs into and endless pit of Shy Skeeters. He frees MS, who wants to know why he's a ghost. Jbro tries to avoid telling him by saying it's a long story, but MS makes him tell him anyways. Zero, who has a key to go to Piranha Plant Pond, unlocks the pipe and enters. The Shy Guys and Goombas help him get to the Piranha Plant watch tower. He makes it, and eliminates the guard. He uses vines to climb the tower. Just when he is about to obtain the Piranha Plants' star, King Piranha Plant comes in. Zero transforms into Zero Typhlosion and eliminates him. Thecaptain64000, who is at the first Shy Guy Fortress, makes his way to the top of the fort. He notices things such as Shy Guy and Piranha Plant hybrids on his way there. He grabs a star, which is actually a key to get into the fortress. Back in the Shy Guy Caverns, Jbro and MarioStar begin to hear some music. When MarioStar claims that it sounds like a march, Jbro begins to get worried, and loses his ghostly ability. General Guy and two Fly Guys (one possibly the same one from Parts 1 and 3) capture them and take them to Shy Guy Battlefield. DBZK5, still hooked up to a heart monitor, wakes up. Everyone, including himself, is surprised that he is alive and begin to celebrate. DBZK5, who knows that the Shy Guy Castle is heavily guarded, heads somewhere wondering if "he" still remembers him. Zero, back at General Guy's base, gives him the star. General Guy tells Zero about the Shy Guy and Piranha Plant hybrids and assigns him to his next mission. They need the full alliegence of the Fry Guys, so he asks Zero to steal the leader Fry Guy's core. Zero begins to question General Guy's orders, but in fear that he might get fired, he does it anyways. Trivia *The "To be Continued..." at the end's colors is foreshadowing the next part. Part 7 Part 7 of The Last Stand involves Gordon, a Yoshi from Orantuga Island who appeared in a Super Mario World blooper made prior to DBZK5's hiatus. It has 2 parts: Part 7 - Return to Orantuga Island! and Part 7.5 - Captain Guy and the Oranduo. Return to Orantuga Island! Continuing from Part 6, DBZK5 is on Rainbow Road, apparently going to the Star World. He needs help from his Yoshi pal named Gordon, but the portal to his home, Orantuga Island, was sealed off. The oly was DBZK5 know to get there is via space, hence going to the Star World. He arrives, claiming that the castle looked different from when the last time he saw it. Rosalina appears. She is wearing a shorter, red dress instead of her usual long, blue one. When questioned about it by DBZK5, she claims that ever sicne Matt died (TTAM 2! reference), blue reminded her of sadness. She wanted to switch to a more peaceful color. This color switch also explains the texture pack change, changing the castle stained-glass window of Peach from Rosalina (in the original ROM) to Peach. DBZK5 asks her for her help, and she agrees. Zero is seen at Fatal Flame Falls, apparently Fry Guy's homeland. He makes it through the fiery obstacles and steals Fry Guy's star core. Back at the Star World, Rosalina is showing DBZK5 a map of their location. He points out that all of the paintings from Princess Peach's Castle are on the map. Rosalina informs him that the so-called "paintings" are actually portals to different regions of the Star World (but the Star World has their own counterpart locations of the regions). She also informs him that there is no orange on the map, meaning that Orantuga Island is indeed not located in the Star World; it is on Earth. When DBZK5 requests her to bring him there, she declines saying that the island has been broken into many pieces and blasted into orbit by the Lakitus. One piece even landed in Russia, explaining the recent meteor. DBZK5 claims to be willing to save the island and the world from greater catastrophe, so Rosalina allows him to go to the island via the Star World Tiny-Huge Island painting. MarioStar92 and Jbro109, caged off at the Shy Guy Battlefield, begin to argue over whose fault their imprisonment is. Starman3 arrives, blaming both of them, and uses his Star Beam to melt the bars caging them in. They return to the castle. DBZK5 arrives at the now galaxy-sized Orantuga Island and finds Gordon, who informs him of what has happened. Together, they stop the Lakitus and save the island! Before they do so, though, Gordon mentions that this was done by a "wierd red spiky turtle". At first, DBZK5 thinks that this is Bowser, but later realizes that Bowser's shell is green. Gordon then mentions that this menace has control over the Lakitus, meaning that not only the Goombas have been taken from Bowser's control, but the Lakitus as well. But could it be that this "wierd red spiky turtle" thing is working for the Shy Guys? Trivia *In previous videos, DBZK5 used a "Super Mario Galaxy 64" ROM to show the Star World. Since in The Last Stand he knows how to use texture packs, he used the one from The Cosmic Crystals from MarioMario54321's Grand Collection. **He used the texture pack from the original Cosmic Crystals movie instead of the fourth one due to a mislocation error in the .rar file. ***Someone mentioned this in the comments, and he replied that it does not matter because many people before him and far superior to him have used the wrong texture pack before as well. *The real reason that Rosalina was in a red dress is because DBZK5 could not find a proper picture of her in her standard blue dress with a transparent background, so he got it from fantendo.wikia.com. Captain Guy and the Oranduo DBZK5 and Gordon, who are near a floating piece of Orantuga Island, are discussing the real reason DBZK5 came. The only way he would've known to come would be if he had another reason for coming, which he did. DBZK5 explains his situation about how he was the Shy Guys' king, and how now they're trying to overthrow him. Gordon agrees to help him get back into his castle, and they head off. Starman3 returns to the castle, where Fawn and SMUS inform him that DBZK5 has been healed, and went to his former castle. Starman3, worried about side-effects to his trauma, heads back to the Shy Guy Kingdom to search for him. Fly Guy (the same one from previous parts), tells General Guy that Gordon and DBZK5 (called a "Oranduo") are coming for them. General Guy claims that they need to gain their trust, so he calls in all of his red Shy Guys and turns them orange. Thecaptain64000, now inside the Shy Guy Fortress, begins searching for what he's looking for. He makes it up the fortress, which seems like one big obstacle course, and finds the Shy Guys' most prized posession. Back at Peach's Castle, starman3 introduces 5 newcomers to the team: Pinkolol16, ShadowWarrior454, MarioGame2222, schm2000, and Enzo (RoPrinplup14). Mario agrees to help too, along with Goombario, who is slightly regretting joining the team. A ship in the ocean, with 3 Pirate Guys and their captain, stops in its tracks. The 3 Pirate Guys argue about why the ship stopped, when the captain, Captain Guy, abruptly interrupts them and tells them to head back the other way. One of the Pirate guys claims to remember "before we Shy Guys became soldiers", as in before this war started. Captain Guy tells him to quit complaining, and they set sail. Fry Guy enters General Guy's lair, begging for the return of his core. General Guy agrees to do so only with full control over the reamining Fry Guys. A large 'bang' sound was heard. The Pirate Guys crashed the ship into the building! General Guy, who is as annoyed with the Pirates as Captain Guy is, just tells them to use his machine to turn orange and be on their way. Gordon, travelling to the Shy Guy castle with DBZK5, finds Orantuga Berries, special berries from Orantuga Island. He asks DBZK5 how they are there, and he replies that he put them up in memory of him. Captain Guy and the Pirate Guys appear, shooting cannonballs at them. The orange disguises seem to not be working for the Shy Guys, as Gordon and DBZK5 were able to see through them. They make it to the castle. Trivia *When starman3 says, "Good! Let's fight Shy Guys!" is a reference to his Super Mario 64 Bloopers 40 when he said, "Let's fight Blooper Stopper!" Part 8 Starman3 prepares to leave the castle to save DBZK5 from the Shy Guys. However, he needs someone to guard the castle. Fawn offers, but SM3 declines and chooses Enzo instead. He exits the castle. Outside the castle, Enzo runs into some Fry Guys. To his surprise, they are blue instead of orange. The leader informs him that they are in fact elite Fry Guys, sent to destroy YTR. Enzo's water powers are disabled by them, until Fawn appears to save him. She defeats two out of five Fry Guys, and the battle rages on. She and another Fry Guy collide their beams. Enzo stops time to kick the Fry Guy out of the way and replace him with another Fry Guy. Only the leader remains. The two come to confront him, but he teleports away, making them hit each other. Enzo is pushed against an invisible barrier, and just as the elite Fry Guy leader is about to finish him off, Fawn comes in to save him. The Fry Guys were defeated. Schm2000, who is on top of the castle, was watching and recording the battle. Fawn and Enzo land safely on the ground. They discuss how the battle was "too easy" and how the Fry Guys are "weak". The return inside the castle. In an unknown location, two people are talking to each other. A humanoid robot (android) is being awakened. They call it the Shy Guy Android. They send it to destroy "him", and it obeys. Continuing from the end of Part 7.5, DragonBallZKai5 arrives at his castle. He has made it past the guards outside the castle, but he forgot about the ones inside: the prototype Shy Guy Pandas. One of them reminds him that they are programmed to be harmless, and that they will not give his location away to General Guy. Knowing he is safe, DBZK5 advances to his throne room and grabs an unknown object. Back at the castle, someone knocks on the door. MarioGame2222 opens it. It turns out to be the Shy Guy Android, and MG is the target that the two unknown beings were discussing before. It attacks MG, but he kicks it away and blasts a huge beam at it. It seems to work at first, until the Shy Guy Android gets back up. It blasts an even bigger beam at MG, which knocks him out. Starman3 arrives at the Shy Guy castle. At General Guy's base, GG wakes up Zero, who hasn't done anything in "weeks", implying that this war has been going on for a while. GG commands Zero to go to Star Road and board the spaceship to Starlight Runway. Captain returns to the castle from the Shy Guy Fortress with a special relic. It seems to be an orb with a rainbow Shy Guy on it, but no one knows what it is. Starman3 is climbing some stairs in the Shy Guy castle looking for DBZK5, who he finds in the throne room. Just as they were about to leave, DBZK5 unexpectedly passes out! Trivia *This is the most-viewed part of The Last Stand. Part 9 After a brief recap, starman3 returns to the Mushroom Kingdom. He informs the others of DBZK5's unconsciousness, annd requests his Dr. Starman3 clothes. Zero (in a dramatic, slow-motion fashion) boards a ship to Starlight Runway, where he finds that the inhabitants are not as friendly as they are on Earth. He grabs a star and gets out as fast as he can. The Shy Guy Android in sent to go to Dire, Dire Docks, where he is transformed into the Lightning Shy Guy Android. Simultaneously, MarioGame2222 regains consciousness. LSGA blasts his way through the castle, where MG asks him for a rematch. MG is successfully able to defeat and destroy him once he transforms into his Chaos Form. He returns to his base form and goes back inside. Zero returns from Starlight Runway, to General Guy's dismay. Zero asks why their allies were trying to kill him, and General Guy begins to tell him a story. Back at the castle, Dr. Starman3 is trying to help DBZK5 regain consciousness. In order to do so, though, he must remove DBZK5's mask. Tico5111 barges in, telling SM3 that he cannot. It is against a Shy Guy's honor for anyone besides himself or other Shy Guys to look behind their mask. However, SM3 does not have a choice. He does it anyways, which makes a shocking discovery: DBZK5 is human! Trivia *The Dragon Ball Z-style recap at the beginning is a reference to an ongoing joke at the time in YTR. *Dr. Starman3 first appeared in starman3's Super Mario 64 Blooper 40. *While at Starlight Runway, Zero says that he should, "follow the glistening path," which happens to be the name of the star he collects later on. Part 10 Continuing from Part 9, General Guy begins to tell Zero a story. Simultaneously, DBZK5 wakes up and explains to the confused YouTube Rangers how he is human. General Guy's Story Before Shy Guys came to Earth, they lived peacefully on their home planet, Shythogatopia. All remained peaceful, until a day in 1962, the day that the Mario Brothers were born. Kamek, the wisest Magikoopa of all, foresaw bad luck for the Koopa Troop, so he planned to kidnap Mario and Luigi. In order to do this, he needed some help. He went to Shythogatopia, where he found that the king of the planet, Big Guy, was displeased with his intrusion. When he demanded that Kamek leave the planet, Kamek mind-controlled him to get his Shy Guys to go with him back to Earth. He then turned the king to stone and industrialized the planet. He left behind a bit of two sub-species of Shy Guys: Snifits and Snufits, two commonly-confused relatives. On his way back to Earth, he left a trail of starlight leading to Shythogatopia. However, it broke halfway back to Earth. Zero realizes that this must mean that Starlight Runway is in fact Shythogatopia. General Guy confirms his realization, making him believe that he was only sent there to be killed. General Guy announces that Zero is no longer needed due to the invention fo the Shy Guy Android. Little does he know that it was destroyed by MarioGame in the previous part. He traps Zero in a cage as Zero tries to escape. He asks Lieutenant Fly Guy, the same Fly Guy that has been closely assisting him throughout the entire series, to give him a status report on the Shy Guy Android. It is finally revealed to General Guy that the Shy Guy Android has been, in fact, destroyed. This sends General Guy into a rage, realizing that he now has no more minions to do his bidding for him besides Lieutenant Fly Guy. He asks the lieutenant to turn o his monitor, for he needs to speak to someone. Trivia *Most of this story transitions as a musical, going to the tune of an 8-bit version of Starlight Runway's theme, Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. *This story retells the events before and during the beginning of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *General Guy mentions how Kamek left behind two sub-species of Shy Guys to guard Shythogatopia, Snifits and Snufits. He says that they are commonsly-confused relative, covering up for the Snufits being called Snifits in previous parts. *The Fly Guy that has been closely assisting General Guy throughout the entire series is revealed to be Lieutenant Fly Guy. DBZK5's Story After Kamek's conquer of Shythogatopia, the Shy Guys who despised him ran off deep into the forest region and praised their stone king. They became known as Spear Guys and lived like Indian tribes. As their villages became more and more developed, something else was taking place. Kamek's plans had been foiled, and peace returned to Yoshi's Island. A few months after, Baby Bowser was kidnapped by Kamek and himself from 2006. They were seeking out the seven Star Children, so they kidnapped all of the babies in the world. Of those babies was DBZK5. The Toadies carrying Baby Mario and Baby Peach were killed by the Stork. The two babies were dropped onto Yoshi's Island. The Toady carrying Baby DBZK5, however, dropped him out of sheer stupidity. Baby DBZK5 lands in the Spear Guy civilization. He is rescued by Sherrif Guy, one of the locals. He is taken to Sherrif Guy's home and disguised so he isn't caught by the other Spear Guys. The two return to the village. Sherrif Guy is confronted by one of the Spear Guys, and makes up the name 'Matt' in panic. The Spear Guy reminds Sherrif Guy on the ceremony being held to crown a new king. They leave for the ceremony. Votes are tallied by the official Spear Guys, and Golden Guy is chosen as the new king. Sherrif Guy, who dislikes Golden Guy, gives off some smart remarks under his breath. Golden Guy proceeds on with the annual unmasking of the Shy Guys. Sherrif Guy becomes worried that they will figure out Matt's secret. They start with the newest member of the clan, Matt. When he does not remove his mask, Sherrif Guy tries to make up some excuses. They don't work. The two try to escape to the village. When the two think they're in the clear, Golden Guy and another Spear Guy show up. As all hope seems lost, Matt speaks up. He claims that there is another solution: the Shy Guys can separate his human self from his Shy Guy self, let the Shy Guy self live in the community, and set the human self free. The other Shy Guys find this to be a good idea. Starman3 asks how DBZK5 is human again if Matt is dead. The scene cuts off. Trivia *Part of this story transitions as a musical, going to the tune of the Pikmin and Super Mario Bros. 3 Airship Themes from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *A few gramatical errors are made early on into the story. **In the first line of the story, there should not be a comma in between 'region' and 'and'. ***The same mistake is made in the second line. **In the second line, 'tribes' should not be capitalized. *This story retells the events at the end of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and before and during the beginning of Yoshi's Island DS. *The stage used for the Spear Guys' ceremonial arena is DK Jungle from Mario Super Sluggers. *The song used when Sherrif Guy and Matt run from the ceremonial arena is 'Brickster's Palace' from LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, one of DBZK5's favorite games from his childhood. Previous Movies & Videos (in chronological order) #The Revenge of Cui! (2011) #The Attack of Rietta! (2011) #''TTAM! (2011) #''PurpleMarioFan and the Bad Egg (2011) #''PurpleMarioFan's Island'' (2011) #''Rietta Returns'' (2011) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Rietta's Ducks (2011) #''Blooperland 64: The Lost Episode'' (2011) #PurpleMarioFan Z (2011) #IakZLlabNogard5? (2011) #Indestructible Mario (2011) #Trio-Movies (2012) ##''Beetlejuice 2'' ##''The Mysterious Star'' ##The Christmas Card...? #''TTAM 2!'' (2012) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Matt's Will (2012) #Super Mario 64 Bloopers: TheCatsablanca #''PurpleMarioFan's Revenge'' (2012) (ending cancelled) #Super Mario World Bloopers: Gordon the Yoshi (2012) #''The Last Stand'' (2013) Enemies #Cui (The Revenge of Cui! & TTAM!) #Rietta (formerly) (The Attack of Rietta! & Rietta Returns) #Ttam (TTAM! & TTAM 2!) #PurpleMarioFan (PurpleMarioFan and the Bad Egg, PurpleMarioFan's Island, PurpleMarioFan Z, IakZLlabNogard5?, Indestructible Mario, The Mysterious Star, TTAM 2!, & PurpleMarioFan's Revenge) #Skulltar (Blooperland 64: The Lost Episode & TTAM 2!) #IakZLlabNogard5 Z/PurpleMarioFan Z (PurpleMarioFan Z, IakZLlabNogard5?, PurpleMarioFan's Revenge) #Betelgeuse (Beetlejuice 2) #Rietta's Ducks (The Mysterious Star) #Matt (The Christmas Card...?) #all dopplegangers (TTAM 2! & PurpleMarioFan's Revenge) ##list coming soon #some X-bosses (PurpleMarioFan's Revenge) ##list coming soon #The Shy Guys (The Last Stand) ##General Guy ##Liutenant Fly Guy ##Captain Guy ##Shy Guy Android ##Sergeant Guy ##Shy Bowser #Goomboss (The Last Stand) #ZeroTheHedgehog50/Zero Typhlosion (The Last Stand) #Giga Lakitu (The Last Stand) Quotes "Derp" -Main saying. "I am the King of the Shy Guys! Fear my Grammar Nazi-ness!" -His "line" "Mario is WHAT?!" -Rise of YouTube Ep. 1 "Where am I?" -Rise of YouTube Ep. 2 "Hm... I'm going to..." -Rise of YouTube Ep. 3 "OVERDERPTAION!!!" -Another main saying. "Man, I Wish He Can Use Shy Guy In The Battle *Dramatic Sob*" -Super Mario 64 Bloopers 40 Part 9 Category:Wiki People Links Category:This Wiki Category:YouTubers Category:Rise of YouTube Heroes Category:Heroes Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Back to the Fourth Dimension